Spring contact probes are commonly used for testing printed circuit boards on flex circuits, substrates, connectors, back planes and other circuitry where a number of contact points must be accessed. Such contact probes are mounted in fixtures which are moved toward and away from the testing subject by electromechanical means or pneumatic means. When a vacuum is pulled between the subject mounting fixture portion and the probe mounting fixture portion, any gas leakage routes through the fixture are soon noted. One of the avenues for gas leakage is through the probe/fixture connections. This route of leakage can be alleviated by seals and close tolerance manufacturing. Another route of leakage can occur through the electrical connector/probe juncture; the present invention is directed toward providing a gas impervious crimp connection particularly adapted for vacuum fixture applications. Moreover, a requirement of the juncture or joint is that the crimp cannot extend outwardly beyond the projection of the diameter of the probe tube, so that the probe and connection can be inserted into the fixture. This requires a crimp to tube ration of approximately four to five. As a third consideration, the pull out force of the conductor wire must be sufficiently high, and preferably greater than the tensile strength of the wire, so that the wire cannot become loose from the connection.